Une Rose pas comme les autres
by Manuka
Summary: Comment comprendre des notions comme l'amour et l'amitié lorsque l'on a passé toute sa vie avec des roses comme seule compagnie ? Une jeune fille va tenter d'apprendre la puissance de ces sentiments au Chevalier Albafica...


**Titre : **_La jeune fille à la rose_

**Auteur : **Manuka (moi quoi... ^^)

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi, à part le marchand et la vieille dame. Le prénom de la jeune fille a été choisi par mes soins.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fiction est la première que je poste, aussi j'aimerai que vous soyez indulgents avec moi ! :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**  
**

* * *

Le jeune homme regardait distraitement la rose qu'il tenait dans sa main. D'un noir d'ébène, elle avait un air… dangereux. Lui-même connaissait sa puissance destructrice, mais pour le commun des mortels, il ne s'agissait que d'une rose comme les autres.

Albafica se redressa et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son jardin était splendide, mais il ne le faisait pas pour son propre plaisir : en tant que Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, du Poisson qui plus est, il devait avant tout penser à la sécurité du sanctuaire.

Des roses rouges et blanches s'ajoutaient aux noires : le mélange des trois couleurs aurait pu sembler douteux, mais même si ce n'était pas sa passion, il avait créé un parterre d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

Albafica en ramassa une brassée : il devait planter ses roses démoniaques sur le chemin entre le petit village de Rodrio et le temple du Bélier.

xxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxx

Des villageois s'étaient en effet présentés au sanctuaire, un beau matin, et avaient demandé à parler au Grand Pope. Ils avaient peur des attaques des spectres, devenues de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci, et demandaient la protection des chevaliers.

Albafica les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la sortie de son temple, afin qu'ils puissent traverser son parterre de roses.

Le Grand Pope avait longuement réfléchi.

« Je ne peux permettre qu'un de nos hommes protège votre village, car si une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se prépare, il nous faudra la force de tous nos Chevaliers ! »

Les villageois avaient baissé la tête avec inquiétude. Albafica s'était avancé alors et avait proposé, de sa voix calme et posée :

« Grand Pope, peut-être pourrais-je semer des roses démoniaques sur les chemins aux alentours ? »

Le Grand Pope le regarda avec surprise, Albafica n'étant pas réputé pour se mêler aux autres. Les villageois, sentant un regain d'espoir, fixèrent les deux hommes.

« C'est une solution, finit par avouer le Pope. Auras-tu assez de roses pour le Sanctuaire ?

-Mon jardin n'est fait que pour cela, répondit Albafica. Votre sécurité ainsi que celle d'Athéna est ma priorité.

-Dans ce cas, ta proposition est une aubaine. Je te remercie, Albafica »

Le Chevalier s'inclina légèrement. Les villageois lancèrent des sourires ravis : même si aucun Chevalier ne viendrait à leur secours, au moins seraient-ils protégés par les roses du Chevalier des Poissons.

Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé le douzième palais en sens inverse, l'un d'eux s'arrêta et s'agenouilla face à Albafica.

« Nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir intercédé en notre faveur, dit-il respectueusement. Pouvons-nous vous remercier de quelque façon ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Il leur tourna le dos et repartit. Il n'avait fait qu'accomplir son rôle, rien d'autre. Protéger les innocents ne faisait-il pas partie des obligations des Chevaliers ?

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Albafica le savait bien. Il avait un peu du mal à se l'avouer, car il n'avait jamais rien fait pour se rapprocher des autres, mais il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement par devoir.

Cette gamine, aux yeux si innocents, l'obsédait. Aucune idée déplacée, bien sûr, juste le sentiment qu'elle était désarmée et qu'il se devait de lui venir en aide.

La première fois qu'il l'avait croisée, elle était dans une ruelle de son village. Albafica revenait d'une mission et, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait soudain entendu une sorte de plainte, comme un sanglot refréné.

Elle sortait d'un petit magasin et se tenait les mains, comme prise en faute.

Intrigué malgré lui, le chevalier s'était approché du marchand, qui parlait avec une vieille dame, et avait écouté leur conversation :

« Pauvre petite, disait la femme. Ça doit être très dur, à cet âge-là.

-Surtout que son père travaille du matin au soir, avait renchéri le marchand. Mais pour si peu… J'en viens à me demander comment ils ont pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aurais pas dû lui refuser cette fleur…

-Vous savez très bien que vous devez vous aussi gagner votre vie ! Sa mère ne lui en voudra pas, si elle n'apporte pas de rose pour son enterrement. »

Albafica avait fermé les yeux, attristé. La vie était loin d'être rose ces temps-ci. Des maladies se succédaient, les récoltes semblaient vouloir être mauvaises et qui plus est, les spectres d'Hadès avaient refait leur apparition.

Pensif, il s'était approché du marchand et avait demandé :

« Combien, la rose ? »

Incrédule, l'homme et son interlocutrice l'avaient fixé sans rien dire.

« Vous… vous souhaitez acheter une rose, seigneur Albafica ?

-Les miennes sont dangereuses. Combien ? »

Le marchand avait balbutié un prix et Albafica avait payé sans rien dire, empochant la fleur d'une beauté pâle et émouvante.

Il avait très vite rattrapé la jeune fille et, sans un mot, avait laissé la fleur tomber sous ses yeux remplis de larmes, avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Et un jour, alors qu'il avait réussi à mettre ce souvenir de côté, elle était venue au sanctuaire pour apporter des fleurs au Grand Pope. Sans doute le marchand, pour se faire pardonner, lui avait-il offert un travail ?

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et elle n'était vêtue pour tout habit que d'une fine robe de lin. Elle tentait de protéger tant bien que mal le magnifique bouquet qu'elle portait.

Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, il lui avait mis sa cape sur ses fines épaules et s'était éloigné.

« Oh… Merci beaucoup !

-Ne t'approche pas de moi » avait-il répliqué alors qu'elle commençait à venir vers lui.

Clouée sur place, elle ne répondit rien.

Il ne pensait pas la revoir une troisième fois, et pourtant, malgré sa froideur, elle était venue. Elle avait un air buté et se tenait bien droite devant l'entrée de son temple. Cheveux lâchés dans le vent, on aurait dit une apparition.

Albafica la regarda sans rien dire, prêt à lui tourner le dos encore une fois, lorsqu'elle dit :

« Votre cape. Je l'ai rapporté. Je vous la mets où ? Je peux entrer ? »

Sans savoir que répondre, il acquiesça doucement. La petite entra lentement, avec un respect non feint.

« C'est beau. J'imaginais ça… différemment. »

Elle déposa la cape repliée sur le rebord d'un pilier et leva la tête au plafond.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! Chez moi, c'est tout petit, vous savez. J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir un jardin, même un minuscule, pour pouvoir planter des fleurs. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Vous en avez beaucoup ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je n'ai que des roses.

-C'est beau, les roses. Je peux les voir ?

-Elles te tueraient.

-Vous croyez ? Même si je ne leur veux aucun mal ? »

Sa réponse étonna Albafica, puis le fit sourire.

« Mes fleurs ne sont pas ordinaires.

-Je le savais déjà. Mais on m'a dit qu'elles étaient les plus belles qu'on puisse trouver. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire timide.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me les montrer ?

-Si tu insistes… » finit par accepter Albafica avec un soupir.

Il traversa le palais des Poissons, suivi de près par la jeune fille, obligée de trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur.

Il la guida jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin, puis s'arrêta, inquiet. Elle s'approcha avec curiosité, mais resta derrière lui.

« Tout le monde a menti. »

Surpris, Albafica se tourna vers elle sans comprendre. La petite lui envoya un sourire lumineux avant d'expliquer :

« Elles n'ont pu être créées que par des dieux pour être aussi magnifiques. »

Ému malgré tout, Albafica cueillit une jeune fleur n'ayant pas encore développé le poison mortel et la lui tendit sans un mot. Elle la saisit avec timidité puis sourit au Chevalier.

« Merci. Pour celle de la dernière fois. Ma mère venait de mourir et… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle essuya furtivement ses yeux, puis repris :

« Ma mère était aussi belle que vos roses.

-Mes roses n'apportent que la mort, répliqua Albafica en regardant à l'horizon. Une mère apporte la vie et l'amour.

-Comment était votre mère ? »

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis soupira :

« Comme toutes les mères, je présume.

-Vous ne l'avez pas connue ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Mon maître m'a emmené très jeune, avoua Albafica. L'apprentissage auprès des roses empoisonnées demande beaucoup de temps.

-Heureusement que vous avez vos amis, fit-elle en caressant un pétale de rose avec douceur.

-Je ne les connais pas assez pour pouvoir dire que ce sont mes amis. »

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui avec stupeur.

« Mais alors, vous êtes… seul ? »

Il acquiesça, jetant un nouveau regard sur ses roses. Elles l'appelaient, mais lui aurait voulu les détester. Sans enfance à cause d'elles, sans amis par leur faute, sans autre avenir que celui de rester à leurs côtés… Une vie entière dédiée à des fleurs.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'être Chevalier si vous êtes si malheureux ?

-Il n'y a pas plus grand bonheur que celui d'aider des gens. »

La jeune fille eut une moue dubitative.

« Aider les gens c'est bien, mais les aimer c'est mieux, non ? »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle : si jeune et si adulte à la fois !

« Mon père m'a dit que vous avez peur de blesser quelqu'un et que c'est pour cette raison que vous restez isolé. »

Il ne répondit rien, détournant à nouveau les yeux. Elle eut un soupir triste et accrocha la rose à sa robe.

« Si vous voulez bien, je penserai à vous pour que vous ne soyez plus seul. »

Il sursauta : avait-il bien entendu ?

Elle souriait avec douceur. Un sourire si tendre et si spontané qu'Albafica le lui rendit.

« Ton père va s'inquiéter. Rentre chez toi. »

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, mais il recula d'un pas.

« Encore merci. Au revoir, seigneur Albafica. »

Elle fit demi-tour et repartit vers l'extérieur du temple. Albafica écouta les talons de ses sandales claquer sur le sol. Puis soudain, il s'élança à sa poursuite.

« Attends ! »

Étonnée, elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Bara_*_, seigneur. »

xxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxx

Le chevalier se redressa, les bras chargés des plantes tueuses. Mais avant de sortir, il chercha une fleur du regard. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il la cueillit avec délicatesse et la mit à l'écart des autres roses.

Albafica sortit de son temple et traversa le Sanctuaire. Il faisait encore nuit : ses roses auraient ainsi le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement.

Après avoir quitté Rodrio, il aperçut le terrain que les villageois avaient défriché. Patiemment et avec attention, Albafica y planta ses roses démoniaques.

Lorsqu'il fut certain de n'avoir laissé aucun endroit intact, il se redressa et revint à pas lents jusqu'au village.

Arrivé dans une ruelle, il s'arrêta. Il avait plusieurs fois aperçut Bara devant cette maison, en compagnie de son père, alors qu'il rentrait de mission. Il avait appris que le marchand leur avait cédé son magasin, ainsi que le jardin dans lequel il cultivait ses fleurs. La jeune fille devait certainement être ravie…

Albafica saisit la jeune rose qu'il avait mis à l'écart et la déposa sur le seuil de la porte, avant de s'en retourner dans le temple des Poissons.

* * *

_*bara_ signifie « rose » en japonais, et _baranohana_ « fleur de rose »

Qu'il s'agisse de son prénom ou d'un diminutif, la jeune fille a donc un lien avec ces fleurs…

* * *

**Remerciements **: merci à Camhyoga pour son amitié et pour avoir si gentiment relu et corrigé ma fiction, ainsi que pour ses compliments ! :p


End file.
